


on the run

by mbabe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, Kid!Fic, M/M, kid!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbabe/pseuds/mbabe
Summary: In a world of chaos and surviving, James Barnes has to realize who is with him and who is out to get him.____________________________________In other words, the apocalypse has begun and sorta like the Quiet Place but instead of aliens hunting them, it’s humans.





	on the run

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so excited to start this story, this is my first fan fiction in the Stucky fandom lol. I hope you enjoy! Let me guys know what ya think!!!

The rough sound of leaves crunching under his boots made him shiver, afraid someone would here him. His gun was loaded, but he didn’t want to use it. He continued his walk towards the cabin, it was a small one, run down and the roof almost caving in. No one would have even batted an eye at this place before the apocalypse, but now is not that time, and this old cabin his heaven in James’ eyes. 

He opened the door slowly and pushed himself inside, there in front of him sat his friends, which he now refers to them as his allies. In the beanbag in front of the fireplace sat Natasha, she was a strong willed woman with her hair tied back and mud ran down her face. In the floor, in front of her sat, Wanda, her girlfriend. Wanda was stunning, she was a beautiful and she was peaceful. She always smelt like home to James, he never knew why. 

On the couch sat Bruce, he was the doctor of them all, always shying away in fear but there when you were hurt. His wife died at the beginning, he never spoke of her, but even that, he rarely spoke at all. On his left was Tony, who was the loudest of them all, but the strongest. He was never scared of anything, he just learned to cope. 

Then came Steve, the love of James’ life, he was beautiful as he had ever been. He was strong, he was courageous, and he left no one behind. He sat with his legs crossed, his head leaned far back on the couch. 

Lastly stood Peter, his son, his boy, his life. He was still a child, but a smart one. He learned to keep his mouth closed and only to speak when his father said it was okay. It was a hard adjustment for a six year old, he was confused and James didn’t know where to begin to tell him that the world was over. He remembers when he brought Peter home from the hospital, before the world went to shit, his mother running off before he had the chance to blink. She never wanted this life, lord knows, she’s probably dead by now. Just like everyone else. 

“James, you’re back..” Steve’s voice brought him out of his daze. 

He smiled and nodded his head walking over to where his son was, scooping him up and sitting him on his lap. Peter smiled and curled into his fathers warmth. 

“Surprised you didn’t get killed, you was gone longer that usually,” Tony started, “what was it two weeks, this time?”

James rolled his eyes, “More like 10 days, I had to find a new area to salvage. The old one had been blown up.”

Wanda winced at what he said, nodding her head and she rested her head back on Natasha’s legs. “You should not have went by yourself, James Buchanan.”

“I second that.” Steve’s voice piped up. 

“The more people the more likely we are to get caught, okay? I can defend myself. I’m a big boy.” James smirked, but no one was amused. 

After a beat of silence, Natasha got up, walking towards James’ bag that he had laid on the floor when he came in. She began to look through then bag, pulling out pain pills, juice, bread, and fruit. At the bottom say a bag, with a small toy in it. It was a octopus, a bath toy. Once Peter had saw it, his eyes peeled up and he looked at his father. 

“That is for you, сын,” James said, “go get it.”

The little boy ran up the his aunt and reached for the toy, she proceeded to hand it to him with a smile on her face. “It shoots water out of its legs, I’ll fetch us some clean water, and you bathe with it tonight.”

Peter’s face shone with happiness as he ran to Steve and showed him the toy. “Look was my daddy got for me.”

“I see, that was very nice. Say thank you.”

“Thank you, daddy.” 

James nodded his head and ruffled the boys hair, smiling. 

Life felt good at the moment, like the world wasn’t being over run by outlaws who wanted everyone dead, like he wasn’t having to keep his son safe by hiding, like everything was looking up. 

But that was only for a moment...


End file.
